cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Danvers
Kara Danvers, born Kara Zor-El, is the cousin of Clark Kent (better known as Superman) and the protector of National City. Prior to The Convergence, she protected Earth-38 as Supergirl. Early Life She primarily operates on Earth-38, an alternate reality to Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Rip Hunter, and their respective teams until the primordial being Amara converges the "Infinite Earths" in Adam Raised A Cain. Arrow Season 4 In You Have Failed This City, Arrow Season 5 In The Storm (Arrow episode), In There Is Healing, In Mordru (episode), In Rebirth, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In Lian Yu, In The Prisoner, In Born To Run, In Five Years, Birds of Prey Season 1 Birds of Prey Season 2 Birds of Prey Season 3 Supergirl Season 3 Supergirl Season 4 Supergirl Season 5 The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Batman Season 3 Batman Season 4 The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Personality Quotes Trivia * Kara is the 2nd most-appearing-character on this wiki, with 256 appearances. * Kara is the only member of the JLA, besides Laurel herself, to appear in all 9 BOP season finales. Appearances * 93/93 (Supergirl) * 60/60 (TLCoK) * 58/125 (Birds of Prey) * 17/45 (Batman) * 11/115 (Arrow) * 249 (Total) (Supergirl S3) (22/22) * Lines * No Longer The Last * Kandor * Power Girl * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World * The Question * Supergirl Reborn * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * The Trial of Kal-El * Nova Day * The Swarm * The House of Zod * Framed * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (16/16) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Supergirl S5) (13/13) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * I Spit On Your Grave * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * Somebody Help Me * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (TLCoK S1) (15/15) * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) * Throne of Atlantis * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo * The Crime Syndicate (episode) * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (TLCoK S2) (15/15) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * Justice League Dark (episode) * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (TLCoK S3) (15/15) * The Animal Inside Of You * Eat Your Fill * Bound * Evil Angel * Gabriel * The Blood Is The Life * Brainiac Returns * An Exercise In Futility * Sacrifices * The Box * Lex/Lena * Don't Turn Your Back On Me * The Age of Aquarius * Apocalypse * Not All Suffering Is Bad (The Last Children of Krypton S4) (15/15) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassin * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Never Know * Jamie * The Odessa Steps * The Road * Crisis * All Good Things * Worldkiller Crossover Appearances (Arrow S4) (1/23) * You Have Failed This City (Arrow S5) (10/23) * The Storm (Arrow episode) * There Is Healing * Mordru (episode) * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Lian Yu * The Prisoner * Born To Run * Five Years (Birds of Prey S1) (6/17) * No Hero * Family * Changes * The Ruins * Blood Eagle * The Ties That Bind (Birds of Prey S2) (5/17) * Don't Fight It (hallucinations) * Shadows of the Past * Fearless (hallucinations) * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (16/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper * Darkest Day * The Brides of Dracula * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * 30 Days Of Night * Sisters * Devils & Dust * Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (3/17) * Superhero Club * Second Chances * Control (Birds of Prey S5) (1/13) * The Black Damn Canary (Birds of Prey S6) (1/10) * Breathe Into Me (dream) (Birds of Prey S7) (2/10) * Better Days, Part 1 (alt. reality) * Better Days, Part 2 (alt. reality) (Birds of Prey S8) (1/12) * Green Canary (flashbacks/dreams/hallucination) (Birds of Prey S9) (12/12) * Blow Me Away * Failure * Breaking The Silence * Never Again * Without You * Sooner Or Later * Tear The World Down * Crawl * Angel On Fire * All About You * What A Piece Of Work Is Man * Lights Out * Everything Burns (Batman S3) (11/13) * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Take Your Time * Red Hood * Under The Hood * The Clown Prince of Crime * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land (Batman S4) (6/6) * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: King of Gotham * No Man's Land: Unbroken * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family Category:Arrow Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:The Ruining Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Arrow Season 4 Characters Category:Arrow Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 9 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Ruining Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Main Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Protagonists Category:Earth-38 Characters Category:Aliens Category:Members of the Birds of Prey Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Main Characters Category:Characters appearing in 200+ episodes Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 9 Main Characters